


Found Family? Poggers!

by ForMemoriesSacrfice (Eugene_Kline_Sims)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Found Family, Hurt Purpled, Hurt Ranboo, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Other, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protectiveness, Sam and reader have a baby, awesamdad, protective Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/ForMemoriesSacrfice
Summary: In which Sam and his S/O help Tommy heal and somehow gain more kids along the way. Crossposted on Tumblr! Or;Request: FINALLY SAM AND KARL YEs ok pls c!Sam and his s/o bonding with Tommy, helping him through his issues. Bonus points if they have their own kid and Tommy acts like a big brotherTW: Mention of exile (so manipulation, gaslighting, etc), cussing, Tommy’s a little OOC in the beginning.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude, Reader & Grayson | Purpled, Reader & Ranboo, Reader & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude/Reader, awesamdude/reader, reader & tommyinnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Found Family? Poggers!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on Tumblr but I’m in the process of adding more of my Tumblr prompts here. 
> 
> Feel free to request stuff in this verse! I really like it!

You're dealing with a fussy newborn when Sam, your boyfriend, comes back with a new ‘kid’. It takes you awhile but you finally recognize Tommyinnit. You gasp when you take the boy in. He looked terrible and that was putting it lightly. Your parental instincts were kicking into overdrive and you just wanted to rush over to the young boy and shield him from the world. 

However, you had another child to tend to. Hushing yours and Sam’s child you wait for the two to get closer. Giving Sam a look your boyfriend quickly understands what your asking. Closer he carefully takes the baby away from you. Making soft sounds your child calms down and looks at his father with fascinating. Free to go to Tommy you try not to run. Once close you take in the young boy. He flinched back when you get close and you feel a simmering rage bubble inside you. Who had hurt this boy? 

You would kill them yourself. Drag out every last one of their lives. 

Instead of asking who did this. You take a shaky breath. Tommy was more important right now. 

“Hey Tommy. I’m (Y/N) but you already knew that right?”

He’s quiet but hesitantly nods his head. He’s looking at the baby uncertainly. Your eyes soften.

“That’s Neil. Would you like to hold him?” A stillness and then a hesitant nod of his head. You carefully take Neil from Sam and carefully make your way to Tommy. 

“Do you know how to hold him?”

“Not really. I know you support the head.”

“That’s good! Okay, here’s what you do. Cradle him in your arms like this and hold his head.” Cradling Neil you look at Tommy and in a softer voice.

“Sam show him.”

“Here like this.”

Soon Tommy was cradling Neil and there was a fascinated look on his face. You smile softly and look to Sam resting your head against his chest. Neil looks up at Tommy in aww. 

“Hi Neil,” Tommy says softly in response. Neil coos and teaches his chubby little hand up to pat Tommy’s face. Tommy gives a soft giggle and the haunted look in his eyes lessens just a little. You grin up at him.

That night as your laying in bed with Sam you broach the topic of what happened.

“Sam what happened to him?” Sam sighs and plops down in the bed looking down at his hand.

“I don’t know. I stumbled across him half dead. He was going to go to Techno’s but Techno isn’t the best with situations like this. So I offered him our place. I hope that’s okay.”

“You know it is Sam. I’m just worried. He’s so unlike himself.”

“I know but we’ll help him. He’s been through too much. We’ll help him heal.”

The first few night were rough Tommy was constantly waking up screaming. The first time it happened it gave you and Sam a heart attack. You both were still awake trying to come up with a plan to help Tommy when the screaming starts. 

You rush to go calm Neil down and Sam tears off to Tommy’s room. After Neil is out back into bed you rush to Tommy’s room. What you see breaks your heart.

Tears streak down Tommy’s face and his shaking. Sam has him pulled up against his chest murmuring soothing words to the boy. You carefully sit down at the edge of Tommy’s bed and reach your hand out to touch Tommy’s hand. The boy violently flinched at that.

“It’s just me Tommy. It’s (Y/N) I’m going to hold your hand.”

The next week follows in a similar fashion. Tommy apologized over and over again you and Sam both assure him it’s fine. It takes a month for the first flashes of Tommy to show up. 

You're cooking some rabbit stew when Tommy bursts back into the door. He had taken to walking around you looking up in alarm. He looks excited tracking mud all through your house. You sigh realizing your going to mop again but the frustration with having to mop is almost immediately replaced with excitement over how happy Tommy is. His eyes are still dull but his smile isn't forced anymore. 

“Must you track mud through my floor?” When you say that you have a teasing smile on your face to show him your joking. 

“Sorry (Y/N). I’m just really happy!”

“What happened?”

“I ran into Ranboo!” You vaguely remember who Ranboo is. 

“The half enderman?”

“That’s the one! He asked me if I was okay and was really worried. Especially since I had vanished from Logedshire and the place is blown up,” trailing off you carefully see this was falling into dangerous territory. 

“So what happened after that?”

“Well, I told him I was staying with you and Sam and he got excited. Actually I was wondering if he could come over?”

“You know he can, okay?”

Tommy looks surprised. Did he really think you wouldn’t stop him from seeing his time. Not the first time and certainly not the last time you cursed what exile did to the boy. You really needed to find out what happened but you wouldn’t push the subject. 

Soon Ranboo becomes a semi-permanent fixture in your household. It’s here you begin putting the pieces together and judging from the way Sam is clutching his knife in hand he has to. Mentions of Dream and the way they talk about the man makes your skin crawl. You can see the gross manipulation tactics that are being used. The way the minors talk about it like it’s normal makes your skin crawl.

Sam excuses himself from the table. After a while you join him and find him gripping the sink tightly. The mirror above is broken. 

“It’s not fair (Y/N). Nobody should be okay with why Dream has done, is doing. Least of all minors but here we are! Tommy is talking about this shit like he deserves it and Ranboo is so lost and with what he did with Tubbo. Tubbo shouldn’t be in charge of a country he’s still a teenager for Notch’s sake!”

“I know Sam but we have to think logically about this. We can’t just go in guns blazing. We have to be smart. Right now the only thing we can do is offer our place for them. It’s all we can do. Not until we can hit Dream where it hurts.”

“Okay.”

“Sam I need you to promise me you won’t do anything.”

“I promise.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

“But I need you to promise me something (Y/N),” Sam says looking up and staring at you critically.

“You won’t do anything either.”

“I promise but I will say this. When we do see him. I’m dragging out one of his lives.” He hiss venomously and he nods his head slowly.

“I know.”

Joining Tommy and Ranboo back in the dining room. You see Ranboo playing peek-a-boo with Neil who’s shrieking with delight. You laugh and your heart warms at the sight.

Purpled is the next one to join you. He just kinda shows up one day. You and Sam exchange looks but shrug. If your house needed to be a safe haven then so be it. 

After what Tommy had dubbed Doomsday (and God you were going to kill Techno, Phil and Dream) Tubbo joins you. He looks so small and rushes to give Tommy a hug and you hear them talking to each other and leave. After all the conversation was for their ear and their ears only. 

A few months pass and you convince them to head to therapy with Puffy. Tommy fights it tooth and nail insisting he’s fine until Tubbo tells him he’s not and Tommy absolutely breaks. Soon you all collapse on the floor in a heap and people are crying and your heart breaks. You would be okay. They would all be okay. After all it was your family no matter how broken or jagged it was still yours. 

~A week later~

“(Y/N)!” Looking up from baking your bread you see Tommy, Tubbo, Purpled and Ranboo rushing in. With Ranboo holding Neil. They all look excited.

“What is it boys?”

“Say it again Neil!” Neil giggles at that and then your jaw drops.

“T-Tom!” Tommy is bouncing up and down. 

“He said my name! His first words was my name!”

“Oh Neil that’s perfect!”

The rest of the evening is spent until Sam comes home with the others trying to coach Neil into saying their names. Of course though Neil’s next words are dada after Sam. You grin at your small family and feel content.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my MCYT Tumblr; For-Memories-Sacrifce


End file.
